


september 28th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: september dreams [5]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Summary: i may do a in-depth story description about this later
Series: september dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002906





	september 28th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a in-depth story description about this later

-demon slayer au in mexico park with vanessa gigi and i  
-went into a park bathroom and there was a fat white man who tried to kill us so we went into the vents above to try and get out of the bathroom  
-i jumped out of the vents and killed him with my sword  
-when we went “home” a japanese man with black hair (relationship:?) saw my white button up covered in blood so he helped me shower and clean the white shirt by putting it on the tub ground and scrubbing it with zote soap  
-this whole thing happened one more time and this time he had to sneak me into the bathroom because a woman (relationship:?) would freak out is she saw me in all that blood so he staled her by taking while i scrubbed my shirt  
-my next dream is that i was at a party rave and there was a lot of strobe lights but there was a lot of people there and so my boss told me to escort them outside where they wouldn’t be taking up room  
-i went up to this one girl who was taking pictures but the background was coming out white even though he was standing i from of a black wall and then she walked out cause i told her to with her camera man and next i asked a group of girls o leave cause they were also taking group photos and they looked pissed but they left too  
-my nyx purple lipstick was there  
-the last one was i was sitting down with vanessa and we were talking about babysitting and i was like oh yeah i’ve been babysitting since elementary school and my mom would have kids show up unannounced and then my mom walked through the door with a little boy and said i had to babysit him   
-it turns out that this kid was really spoiled and stuff but i didn’t notice it at first so when it was lunch time i have him a sandwich and a apple sauce packet but he was about to dump the whole pack of apple sauce on the table because he said he didn’t like the container so i looked about for a better container but i couldn’t find one so and i told him that we had moved and that most of our stuff was gone and he got fussy so i just gave him a small glass pirex bowl


End file.
